warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoot en Mistlicht fanfictions/ De wraak van Heideklauw
''DE WRAAK VAN HEIDEKLAUW '' Proloog ' (door Mistlicht) thumb|Havikklauw en Heideklauw'' De zwarte poes rende over de boomstam naar het eiland, dat midden in het meer lag. Ze zag al snel de bekende gedaante die op haar zat te wachten, een witte kater met lichtbruine poten en ijskleurige ogen. Havervacht! Riep de zwarte poes en ze drukte haar tegen de witte kater aan maar Havervacht deinsde naar achter en miauwde zachtjes iets. Wat zei je? niet zo zachtjes praten, deugniet, miauwde de zwarte poes met twinkelende, zwarte oogjes. Havervacht haalde even diep adem, en sprak toen luid en duidelijk Heideklauw, ik hou van je maar... Even wist de witte kater niet wat hij moest zeggen, maar hij nam weer even diep adem en sprak toen rustig verder: Heideklauw we kunnen geen partners zijn! Ik bedoel.... Jij zit bij de Windclan, ik zit bij de Rivierclan! We kunnen zo niet langer doorgaan! Even bleef het stil, Heideklauw, wiens glimlach versombert was toen Havervacht praatte, riep toen uit, Havervacht, dat kun je niet menen! Ik hou van jou... En ik verwacht jouw jongen, ik heb al zo veel voor jou opgegeven, de krijgscode... En nu zeg je dat je me niet meer wilt? Dat je niet van me houd? Heideklauw.. Sprak Havervacht zacht, ik hou van je maar ik ben loyaal aan mijn clan en aan de krijgscode begrijp het nou eens! Dat laatste schreeuwde hij, en Heideklauw keek ontzet naar haar vriend, en daarna rende ze weg, over de brug en ze rende de hele weg naar haar kamp terwijl ze de woede in haar voelde groeien over Havervacht, over hoe hij haar in de steek gelaten had terwijl ze kittens van hem verwachte! ''Hoofdstuk 1 ' (door Avondpoot) Havervacht zuchtte. Waarom moest ze het dan zo moeilijk maken?! Hij keek haar na, zijn oren hingen omlaag."Ik hou echt van je, maar ik kan niet. Niet nu Dieppoel ons doorheeft." Het was waar, zijn zus had hem betrapt na een ontmoeting en hij had haar vertrouwd. Het was jammer, maar het moest. Hij zou nooit vader zijn van die jongen, en zeker niet nu zijn beste vriendin Honinggoud zijn jongen verwachtte... Hij zuchtte. Heideklauw had het hem nooit makkelijk gemaakt, maar nu... "Nee, de jongen zullen nog niet meteen komen." Snorde Honinggoud geamusseerd. Havervacht lachte even en likte haar over haar kop. Ze was echt erg mollig geworden, ze ging echt veel jongen krijgen! Hij krulde zich rond haar, en zoals altijd viel haar vreselijk zachte vacht hem op. Haar ogen met de kleur van de zonsondergang gloeiden vol vreugde, ze waren helemaal anders dan de kille ogen van Heideklauw. Havervacht raakte haar neus zachtjes aan. Ze was echt vreselijk aardig. Haar oren hadden ongewone pluizige topjes en ze had een krullerig gouden patroon op haar crémekleurige vacht. Ze was gewoon perfect en knap en aardig enpopulair en geliefd... en ze was daarbij ook de beste vriendin van Heideklauw! Alles ging goedkomen, het moest gewoon... Hoofdstuk 2 '(door Mistlicht)'' waarom? waarom had hij het uitgemaakt? naast haar lag haar broer, Havikklauw, hij was de enige die van haar liefde had afgeweten en hij had het ook begrepen, haar liefde voor Havervacht. en hij was meteen naast haar gaan liggen toen hij zag dat ze zo hard naar huis was gerend, hij had ook meteen bedacht dat er iets gebeurd was, en hij had haar zachtjes gevraagd wat. hij deelde haar woede over Havervacht, over hoe iemand zo gemeen kon zijn om iemand, die kittens van hem verwachte, in de steek te laten. ze bleef maar aan Havevacht denken, aan zijn mooie vacht en ogen, aan zijn verraad, tot ze in slaap viel. Heideklauw schrok wakker op een plek die ze niet kende, ze lag op een open plek in een groot, angstaanjagend bos. thumb|left|Honinggoud als moederkat vlak bij haar was een hoge rots waar een grote gespierde kat op stond. een grote gespierde kat.... ze sprong op met ontblote nagels terwijl haar ogen op de kat gericht bleven. rustig zusje, het is Havikwind maar. bij het horen van de stem van haar broer draaide Heideklauw zich met een ruk om. wat doe jij hier? en waar zijn we uberhoud? vroeg Heideklauw aan haar broer, Havikklauw lachte en zei, we zijn in het donkere bos, en ik ben hier om dezelfde rede als jij, Havikwind gaat ons leren hoe we wraak kunnen nemen op Havervacht, zei hij met twinkelende ogen. inderdaad Havikklauw, en de enigethumb|Havikklauw manier hoe je dat kan doen is om leider te worden Heideklauw, omdat hij in een andere clan zit, wanneer je leider bent zal je Havikklauw tot commandant maken. zei havikwind met een kille, doodse stem die Heideklauw de rillingen over de rug deden lopen. stel je voor Heideklauw! ik commandant! en jij heet dan Heidester! is dat niet gaaf? ja, Heidester klinkt goed. zij Heideklauw maar ze geloofde er zelf niet echt in. ''Hoofdstuk 3 ' (door Avondpoot) Havervacht sloot zijn ogen, en liet zich wegzakken in de slaap. Hij werd wakker in een door de sterren verlicht woud, puur en zuiver als zilver."Hallo, broertje." Zijn zus, Kristalhart, liep sierlijk naar hem toe."Ik heb je gemist zusje!" Fluisterde Havervacht. Kristalhart was aangereden na een gevecht met de Schaduwclan in diens terrirorium."Je verkeert in groot gevaar broertje." Fluisterde Kristalhart. Havervacht's ogen werden groot. Hoezo? Waarom was hij in gevaar? Hij schudde zijn kop."Ik kan je niets vertellen omdat ik het zelf niet weet." Murmelde Kristalhart."Dat weet alleen Zilvermaan, zij zegt niets en is in trance. Maar we zullen jou beschermen met ons leven na de dood, lieve broer. Jij hebt de juiste keus gemaakt, je hebt je hart gevolgd, en je hart lag bij je clan. Wij accepteren je keuze van harte, jij staat aan onze kant. Dat heb je altijd gedaan. Jij hebt onze krijgscode gevolgd tot het einde, wij zullen voor altijd over je waken, en zorgen dat je niks overkomt." Haar stem klonk troostend, kalm, aardig, begrijpend... Hij voelde een vlaag van dankbaarheid voor zijn zus, en voor de gehele Sterrenclan."Beloofd?" Vroeg hij. Kristalhart knikte."We geven je de kracht die je nodig hebt om te overleven, want wij hebben jou ook nodig." Kristalhart raakte zijn neus zachtjes aan, en hij wist gewoon dat hij nu meer hoop had. En Honinggoud ook. Hoofdstuk 4 '(door Mistlicht)'' Heideklauw liep naast haar broer naar de grote vergadering, het zou nog maar een paar dagen duren voordat ze haar kittens zou krijgen maar ze wou perse mee naar de vergadering. ze dacht eraan hoe ze de afgelopen nachten in haar dromen werd bezocht door Havikwind, ze wist niet wat ze ervan moest denken, maar ze werd er veel enthausaster over, ze leerde hoe ze goed kon vechten en leider kon worden, wat was daar mis aan? haar haat voor Havervacht was, zonder dat ze het zelf wist, ook opgewakkerd door Havikklauw en Havikwind. haar leider, Groenster, gaf een teken dat ze mochten gaan, en Heideklauw rende naar de brug, ze kreeg even een steek in haar buik toen ze aan de vorige keer moest denken dat ze daar was. Ze sprong op de boomstam en ze rende er overheen naar het eiland. De Rivierclan en Donderclan waren er al dus ze keek rond of ze haar vriendin Honinggoud zag. Toen ze haar zag rende Heideklauw op haar af en begroete haar. Hoi Heideklauw, ik verwacht kittens! Miauwde Honinggoud blij. Heideklauw snorde terwijl ze vroeg wie de vader was. Havervacht is de vader, ken je hem? Miauwde Honinggoud. ''Hoofdstuk 5 ' (door Avondpoot) Havervacht zocht naar Heideklauw, en toen hij haar zag rende hij meteen naar haar toe."Heideklauw, het spijt me verschrikkelijk veel van Honinggoud en dat ik je gedumpt heb, en als je me wil vergeven, dan wil ik nog steeds erg goede vrienden zijn, zo niet, dan mag je me haten." Zijn stem brak. Heideklauw begon zachtjes te huilen."Vrienden? Maar ik verwacht jouw kittens!" Havervacht zuchtte."Ik zal van onze jongen houden, beloofd. En ook van jou, maar in het geheim. Ik hou van Honinggoud om mijn loyaliteit aan de clan te tonen, verder is ze gewoon een erg goede vriendin. Het spijt me." Hij draaide zich om en liep naar de rand van het eiland. Daar ging hij zitten en dacht diep na. Heideklauw was veranderd, ze was een beetje meer... zacht. En erg gespierd, waardoor haar zwangerschap niet opviel. En ze zat onder de littekens.... ze had een geheim. Maar hij ging er niet naar vragen. Hij wou vrienden blijven, terwijl hij nog steeds van haar hield. Honginggoud kwam naast hem zitten."Hoi." Miauwde ze zachtjes. Havervacht glimlachte zacht."Hoi." Zo bleven ze zitten, verzonken in hun eigen gedachtes. Maar opeens gleed Honinggoud uit, en slaakte een snerpende gil. Havervacht moest machteloos toekijken hoe ze het water inviel, haar ogen wijd opengesperd en met piepkleine spleetpupillen. Dan verdween ze in de duistere diepten van het meer."Honinggoud!!!!!!" Brulde Havervacht. Hij sprong het water in, en Heideklauw stond geschokt op de oever toe te kijken. Ze hielp hem met Honinggoud uit het water te tillen, maar de gouden poes bewoog niet. Ze ademde niet. Haar ogen waren dicht. Heideklauw keek ongelovig naar haar vriendin. Ze keek Havervacht met een wat-in-hemelsnaam-is-er-nu-toch-gebeurd?-blik aan. En tranen stonden in haar ogen."hoooo, shit, shit, shit shit...." vloekte Havervacht, hij was zo erg in schok dat hij amper wist wat er om hem heen gebeurde. Alle clans stonden nu geschokt, sommige huilend, en andere vebaasd te kijken naar Honinggoud's roerloze lichaam. Het kon niet, het was gewoon onmogelijk. Alles was mooi aan het worden, nu Heideklauw eindelijk begreep dat hij van haar hield, maar dat Honinggoud een camouflage was, en nu was die dood.... Hoofdstuk 6 '(door Mistlicht)'' Heideklauw keek verbaast toe hoe Honinggoud in de diepte van het meer verdween en hoe Havervacht haar achternasprong. ''Havervacht, sukkel het is al te laat voor haar, ''ze zag dat ze gelijk had toen Honinggoud onbewegelijk op het zand lag, en ze voelde verdriet dat haar goede vriendin dood was. ''Stommerd, dat was iemand die Havervacht van jou afpakte, ze verdient dood te zijn. ''Havikwinds stem klonk in haar oren en ze bedacht dat hij gelijk had, maar ergens diep in haar zei een stem, Honinggoud was je vriendin, ze wist niet dat jij verliefd was op Havervacht! dat stemmetje duwde ze snel weg en ze liep naar haar broer en vertelde hem dat Honinggoud Havervachts kittens verwachte. Goed dat ze nu dood is miauwde Havikklauw zacht zodat niemand anders het kon horen. er klonk een gil en terwijl iedereen de kant op keek waar het geluid vandaan kwam verduisterde donkere wolken de maan. iedereen zag hoe Windklauw, de Windclancommandant, van een rots af viel en in het water belande. al sprong de Rivierclancommandant hem achterna, Windklauw verdronk. Watervleugel, een medicijnkat, riep de Sterrenclan is boos! kijk naar de maan. De vergadering is afgelopen! miauwde Groenster en liep met zijn clan naar zijn kamp. daar aangekomen zag Heideklauw dat Mossprong en Strepenvacht het lijk van Windklauw hadden meegenomen. Groenster miauwde ik zeg dit, voor het lijk van Windklauw zodat de SterrenClan mijn keuze goed zal keuren, Heideklauw is de nieuwe commandant. ''Hoofdstuk 7 (door Avondpoot)'' Havervacht zuchtte en ging door met het weven van de takken voor de kraamkamer. Hij duwde nu bladeren tussen de openingen en keek naar het resultaat. Zijn andere zus, Klaverhart, verwachtte de jongen van Vuurvlucht, een oudere krijger. Ze was hoogzwanger, dus de kraamkamer moest lekker warm zijn. Havervacht snorde even toen hij haar zachtjes hoordde praten met de andere moederkatten. Maar dat verstomde toen hij Honinggoud weer zag. Nu zijn partner dood was, moest hij voor zijn zusje zorgen. Vuurvlucht was net in de kraamkamer, en hij hoorde haat e-zachtjes met hem praten."Ik hoop dat de geboorte goed verloopt, en volgens alle medicijnkatten zal er niets kunnen misgaan, omdat er geen ziektes in de familie zitten." Miauwde ze opgewekt. Havervacht voelde een golf van hoop. Wat een goed nieuws! Hij keek even naar binnen."Heeft iemand van jullie prooi nodig?" Vroeg hij aan de moederkatten. Die schudden hun kop."Toch nog bedankt!" Riep Klaverhart. Hij glimlachte even en liep het hol weer uit. Dieppoel was ook vaak bij haar zusje langs gegaan, ze waren heel goede vriendinnen. Havervacht schudde zijn kop, en liep weer door. Opeens stond Honinggoud voor hem. Maar dan ontdekte hij één verschil met zijn dode partner. De poes voor hem had heideblauwe ogen. Het was niet Honinggoud, maar haar zus, Lilawolk."Hoi." Begroette hij haar. Haar ogen waren grauw van verdriet om haar zus."Hoi..." Mompelde ze, en liep door. ''Hoofdstuk 8 (Door Mistlicht)'' Heideklauw rende door het bos, 'Havikwind!' riep ze, 'ik ben commandant!' 'goedgedaan' miauwde de cypere kat die op de rots zat, en hij miauwde tegen Havikklauw 'Jij hebt het ook goedgedaan, hoe je Windklauw vermoorde.' Heeft Havikklauw Windklauw vermoordt?! ''Havikklauw viel bijna om van het lachen terwijl hij miauwde 'Windklauw was echt een sukkel! hij gelofde echt dat achter die bosjes een konijn zat, en hij sprong recht het water in!' Havikwind knikte goedkeurend. ''ach, het is niet erg, nu ben ik commandant. 'nu moet je Groenster doden, Heideklauw, dan ben je leider.' Heideklauw knikte gehoorzaam, toen werd ze wakker, 'Vos in het kamp!' scheeuwde de stem van Konijnenhart door het kamp, bangerik, je hebt een naam die bij je past, je hart is zo klein als die van een konijn. ''Heideklauw stond op, terwijl ze naar het leidershol liep zag ze dat de katten de vos aanvielen. ''domme vos, maar het is wel een goed moment om Groenster te doden. ze zag de bruine gestalte opstaan toen ze naar binnen liep 'doei Groenster' miauwde Heideklauw, sloeg haar nagels hard in het voorhoofd van haar leider, trok ze eruit en veegde ze even schoon aan het mos dat er lag, en ze rende toen naar buiten terwijl ze hard riep 'Groenster is dood!' ''Hoofdstuk 9 (door Avondpoot)'' Havervacht liep langs de beek bij de Donderclangrens, hij staarde naar de wolkenloze lucht, bespikkeld met gouden wolkjes die de zonsondergang aankondigden. Opeens zag hij een zachte schim naderbij komen, haar blauwe ogen fel afstekent tegen de donker wordende gouden lucht. De wolkjes werden crémekleurig, en Kristalhart stond nu voor hem."De duistere moordenaar komt naderbij, Havervacht. Je moet vluchten. Ik ga met je mee, al ben ik dood. Ik heb de krachten om geen tweede keer te sterven, dus ik kan je beschermen." Havervacht knipperde even met zijn ogen."Maar waarom moet ik vluchten? Ik bedoel, ik ben gewoon een krijger..." "Jij bent de toekomst van de Clans, Havervacht, en jij moet hen een bloederige dood besparen. Het gevaar komt, vlucht, ik zal met je zijn." Ze vervaagde tot een zilveren wolk die wegdreef, Havervacht volgde hem tot bij een groot, diep ravijn waarin zelf de dappere Heideklauw niet zou kunnen afdalen."Ik ken een heel erg goed beschermd pad, niemand weet het zijn. Ik wijs je de weg, je moet ondergronds." Kristalhart nam weer vaste vorm aan en glipte een rotsspleet in, Havervacht volgde haar, ze daalden erg diep af, zo nu en dan werden ze gehinderd door rotspieken, stalagmieten en stalactieten, en vele rotsblokken op hun pad. Er waren ook lagere niveaus waar Havervacht zijn poten schramde bij de sprong. Uiteindelijk bereikten ze de bodem. Het was er mistig en vochtig, beekjes stroomden over de wanden. Kristalhart ging hem voor een diepe tunnel in, tot in het binnsnste van de aarde."Hier komt de Sterrenclan niet, zelfs niet de slechte katten die dood zijn en in een andere hemel zitten..." Murmelde Kristalhart."Ik kan nu niet meer terug naar de jachtvelden van de Sterrenclan, dan moet ik naar de oppervlakte. Nu ben ik dag en nacht bij je, broertje..." Kristalhart glimlachte zachtjes."Jij bent loyaal aan de Sterrenclan, jij verdient dit. We hebben je hard nodig, dus wij zullen zorgen dat het lukt." Sterrentjes flonkerden in haar bleke pels, haar ogen, en ze werden zilver bij haar poten, die vervaagd waren zodat je de uiteinden niet kon zien. Haar staarttop was ook vervaagd, net als haar oortoppen en het einde van haar snorharen. Waar ze liep, liet ze zilveren sporen achter op de grond, glinsterend als ijs. Havervacht voelde de veligheid en de warmte, en rolde zich op op een plek mos in een goede verstopplaats in een spleet bij de rotsen, diep onder de grond. '''HOOFDSTUK 10 (door Mistlicht) Heidester voelde zich machtig, de clan deed alles wat ze deed. Nu was ze met een patrouille van Havikklauw, en nog een paar andere krijgers op weg naar het Schaduwterritorium, hun bondgenoten. Havikwind had haar verteld dat ze alle clans bij haar clan moest gaan aansluiten, en hij had ook verteld hoe. De leider en de commandant van de SchaduwClan waren door ziektes gestorven, dus een prima gelegenheid om een sterke clan bij de hare te voegen. Al snel kwam ze in het kamp, en de katten keken naar haar toen ze miauwde 'katten van de SchaduwClan, wij hebben gehoord dat jullie leiders zijn overleden, en hebben een voorstel voor jullie, we geven jullie een kans om weer sterker te worden, sluit je bij ons aan, samen zullen we sterk zijn.' De katten keken elkaar zonder emotie an, en eentje miauwde toonloos 'goed.' De hele reis terug naar hun kamp, met de SchaduwClan katten, was het stil. HOOFDSTUK 11 (door Avondpoot) Havervacht keek naar de rivier vol zilveren vissen. Kristalhart zat naast hem, aan haar andere kant lag een hoopje vis. Havervacht sprong de beek in, recht op een vis en beet zijn keel door. Dan legde hij hem bij de hoop."Dat moet voldoende zijn." Kristalhart raakte een vis aan, maar haar poot zonk erdoor. Havervacht greep alle vissen en liep terug naar het hol, legde de vissen neer en at er een op. Kristalklauw ging bij hem liggen en staarde naar een gat in de grond."Ik denk terug aan de tijd toen ik nog leefde..." fluisterde ze. Havervacht stopte met eten en keek haar met grote ogen aan."Voor je dood?" Kristalklauw knikte. Ik wou gaan jagen, maar ik lette niet op... het donderpad was te dichtbij, het stonk en ik verloor mijn richtingsgevoel.. ik wist dat ik ging sterven, toen begon de grond te schudden. Ik voelde een klap en dan was alles weg." Ze legde haar kop neer."Ik vond je alleen maar, niemand wist hoe je was doodgegaan..." Fluisterde Havervacht."Weet ik, mijn geest stond bij mijn lijk." HOOFDSTUK 12 (door Mistlicht) Kom Luipaardclan, allen verzamelen voor een clanvergadering. De SchaduwClan en de WindClan samen heette de Luipaardclan. Langzaam liepen de katten naar Heidester toe, en Heidester miauwde 'we moeten een plan bedenken om de RivierClan en de DonderClan bij ons te voegen, zodat we een grote clan zijn, zodat we onze krachten kunnen bundelen tegen het gevaar wat de tweebenen vormen.' Er klonk gejuig, en Heidester liep naar haar hol om te gaan slapen. Laat de clan maar een plan bedenken, ik ben moe.' Ze Rolde zich op en viel meteen in slaap. ''Voor Heidester stond een mooie, slanke lapjespoes. Ze miauwde zacht tegen Heidester 'stop met wat je doet, je zal alle clans uitroeien als je naar Havikwind en je broer blijft luisteren.' Achter haar verscheen Havikwind, die riep 'dat is niet waar, dat zal gebeuren als je naar haar luisterd.' Hij sprong op de poes en doodde haar, waarna hij Heidester aankeek en miauwde 'daar zullen we in deze droom geen last meer van hebben, ze is jammer genoeg niet echt dood, alleeen in deze droom. HOOFDSTUK 13 (door Avondpoot''je'')